


You Don't Have To Love Me

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Summary: In which you (fem!reader) find yourself falling more and more in love with your fellow Jedi, but you know you’re not supposed to have feelings like that.Set During: Clone Wars EraWord Count: 1,391 words
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	You Don't Have To Love Me

Something in your heart stammered, you wanted to scream from the balcony with a fervor you had never thought of before. But your voice caught in your throat each time you tried to speak, you wanted to say something, say anything. The wind caused a slight chill to run down your spine, your eyes gathered tears as you continued to think. Obi-Wan and Anakin were due to be back any minute, to have tales of an epic fight that they were able to solve. Those tales wouldn't help to ease the anxiety you felt when they were gone, the dread that filled every crevice of your core. How would you survive without two of the most important people in your life — even if they did not know that. 

The door closed with a shock, the sound reaching your ears as you sat on the balcony. Sighing, you turned to look at the two men as they sat themselves on the couch in the loft. You walked back in to check on them, shutting the sliding window out to the balcony as you did so.

"Was it a successful mission?" You spoke on the way to the kitchen. Your eyes drifted over to the men, looking at them as they sighed. 

"If successful includes leaving with one or two extra scars then yes," Anakin responded first, his voice hoarse. You rolled your eyes, grabbing down two cups from from her cabinet and fixing them a glass of water. With the cups in hand, you walked out to sit in front of them. 

"Well, better a few scars than a deadly injury," you mumbled as she placed the glasses in front of them. Your legs crossed over one another, biting your lip as you waited to see if either of them were going to speak. 

"The mission went as planned," Obi-Wan nodded lightly, "however it would have gone a lot smoother if Anakin wasn't so impulsive."

"I took the shot when I thought it was right!" You laughed lightly, Anakin had never been any different. He had always been trigger happy and ready to fire if he thought he had the shot — sometimes it worked in his favor but many times it did not. 

"Right, well," Obi-Wan shrugged, "it didn't end up too well for you, did it?" 

"No," Anakin sounded defeated, "no it did not."

"Have you guys already reported to the council?" You asked Anakin, keen on making sure he got back to Padme — though you would never let him know that you knew of anything going on between them. Anakin nodded, "We came by here to show you we're okay. You always seem to worry so much about us when we're gone."

"Well I can see you're okay," you smiled, "and I'm sure you have sleep you need to catch up on right? Go ahead you two, if anything you deserve it more than anyone." You smiled at the two, grabbing their water cups. Anakin stood up and followed after the woman, double-checking that Obi-Wan was far out of reach to hear them. 

"We both know why you get yourself worked up," Anakin joked to you. You sighed, leaning against the counter as she shook her head.

"It's not just that Ani and you know it." 

"Oh, is it really now?"

"Ani," you laughed lightly, "I've cared for you since you were this little," your hand reached her waist, "you're like the son I can never have." 

Anakin smiled, grasping you for a hug that you gladly returned. Your eyes closed as you savored the warmth, it reminded you of when you were a child on Iego and would run the fields outside of the small hut your father had built. But the hug ended, something that you would hold close to a memory for the two. Something you would be able to look back on when they went on missions again, when you weren’t able to make sure they were okay. You placed you hand on his cheek, tapping it lightly as you looked at his eyes. Longing. You knew he wanted to go to the person he loved, to have one peaceful night next to her. 

"Go get some sleep, Ani, you need it," Anakin laughed as you dropped your hand.

"Do I look that bad?" He retorted on his way to the door, your response being just a raised brow. You shook your head once he left the room, eyes focusing solely on the man that made your heart do flips. 

"Obi? Are you okay?" You placed a soft hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his deep-set thoughts. His blue hues looked up to you, the color instantly devouring your senses. Your breath caught off a small amount of time, you didn't know what to do or how to function. You knew then it was past a stage of just a crush — though you had known for longer than just in that moment. But it was there, looking into his eyes as he glanced so lightly at you, that you realized. 

"I think I should ask yourself that, Y/n," you smiled in response, removing your hand from his clothed shoulder. Oh what you would have done to have it be the exact opposite. You blinked a few times to get that image out of your head, trying to clear every thought you had of him just sitting in your mind. 

"I'm good," you laughed, "I worked with the younglings again today. They got a lesson on knowing the planetary system this time." You smiled after the thought of the young kids and their reactions to the things you spoke about. It made your heart swell, the way that their eyes widened in excitement or curiosity and the noises they would make each time you would ask them a question. You had memorized their names, each one making a notch in her heart as you knew you would watch them grow up. 

"I'm sure that was quite the lesson," Obi-Wan smiled at you, making your stomach fill with butterflies. You looked away quickly, hoping that the nerves would subside without looking at him. You knew he would notice it, how elusive you were being to looking at him and all. "Have I done something to bother you? You don't seem to want to speak to me."

You took a moment before you continued, "No, you haven't done anything Obi." You took a quick breath before you continued on, "Actually I think this ones all on myself, I—" you cut yourself off before you could continue to speak. Obi-Wan's eyes were trained on you, brows furrowed in worry. 

"You what?" 

"I love you," your voice was barely above a whisper, but you knew he had heard it. "It's okay, you don't have to love me back." But it would be great if you did, you thought. 

He stared at you for a moment. Had you just jumped and ruined a friendship with someone you cared about, someone you felt the complete and utter need to see. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times, bringing a hand to stroke his beard as he thought. You could hear your heartbeat, pounding against your skull as he took his time in thought. However he never said word, instead he stood up and walked across to you, his hand reaching out to your cheek. You hadn't noticed the tears falling from your eyes until then, your physical reaction happened much quicker than your mental reaction. 

And then he placed his lips on top of yours, a breathless encounter for the two of you. Your mind was in scrambles, you were rushing to put pieces back together all while finally having the kiss you so desperately craved from the man you’ve loved for years. His forehead laid upon yours, eyes staring directly at each other. This thumb rubbed soothing circles onto your cheek, a smile gracing his own face. 

"Say the word and I'll leave the council," Obi-Wan whispered onto your lips, "we can have a small farm of our own, children that we'll teach the ways of the force like your father did."

"It's not a fun life to live, Obi," your hands ran through his auburn locks, "but for you I would live through it."


End file.
